


On Days Like These

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is the Avengers' sub - all of theirs. And on days when they all have it off, it's the day they all get to pamper Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Days Like These

Life, Tony thinks, is pretty fucking great.

 

And it’s not just because he’s Tony Stark, genius playboy philanthropist billionaire, or anything. Or because he’s Iron Man, been named the hottest man on the planet. Okay, lately that’s been being pushed around by the presence of Thor and Steve, but Tony doesn’t think he can really compete with a _god_ or a super-soldier. He is still the hottest normal human around.

 

Anyway. It’s not any of the above. It’s because of the certain bundle that’s moving under the blankets right now, actually. He nudges at the covers and grins when Clint mutters in protest. “Hey, baby. It’s past noon.”

 

“I don’t have a mission today.” Clint replies, but he twists and sits up, looking adorably sleepy with his hair stuck all over the place. Like that, Clint doesn’t look like the deadly assassin he’s supposed to be. Tony sits down on the edge of the bed and massages the back of Clint’s neck. Clint mewls, turns so Tony can have better access, and tilts his head down to further bare his neck.

 

“Mm, good boy.” Tony whispers, and Clint hums happily. Tony presses Clint down onto his knees on the floor. The carpet’s plush enough to be fine on his knees, so Tony doesn’t worry about Clint being in pain. There’s a time for that, when Clint’s been stubborn and bratty, but now’s not the time, when he’s being so good. Clint nudges at the front of Tony’s pants. “You want it? First thing in the morning?” Clint snorts, and Tony tangles his hand in Clint’s hair in warning before undoing his pants to let Clint mouth at his cock. “Don’t be a brat, Clint.”

 

Clint looks up at that, but it’s not out of rebellion, or anything. Tony smiles down at his sub, and Clint smiles back. Clint takes the tip of Tony’s cock into his lips, and he’s about to go down when JARVIS announces, “ _Master Thor would like to enter, sir._ ”

 

“Yeah, let him in.” The doors hiss open, and the good thing about Thor is that he’s not shy about sex at all. Thor just chuckles when he sees Clint’s mouth on Tony’s cock. “Hey, Thor. Wanna join?”

 

“I believe that would be the most pleasurable.” Thor sits on the carpet behind Clint, nudging Clint up so he’s on his hands and knees, his ass in the air. “Might I receive lubricant?” Tony tosses him the tube of lube, and hears Thor being generous with it. It’s good – they’re all careful with their sub. He strokes Clint’s hair as Thor pushes in two of his gigantic fingers at once into him, making him jerk in surprise. Thor nuzzles a kiss onto the base of his spine in apology, but keeps his hand steadily moving, making Clint pant and gasp around Tony’s cock.

 

“You should make him come just with your fingers.” Clint gasps at that, and Thor chuckles, nodding as he twists his fingers. Tony grips his fingers into Clint’s hair, guiding Clint up and down his shaft. “You’re doing so good, baby. Keep at it.”

 

Clint drinks up praise like a sponge with water, and he suckles more earnestly, looking up at Tony with hooded eyes. It’s not long before a shudder runs through Clint’s body and he moans around Tony’s cock. Thor chuckles and he looks up to meet Tony’s eyes. Thor’s caught Clint’s release in his hand, and he uses it – and more lube – to slick himself up and press solidly into Clint.

 

Clint gasps, his elbows buckling as he lets Tony’s cock fall from his lips. He realizes his mistake almost right away and tries to take Tony back, but Tony stops him. “Shh, I know it’s hard to take when Thor’s pressing up inside. Relax.” Thor’s _big_ , bigger than any human, and even though Clint’s taken him so many times already, he has a hard time each time.

 

Thor smiles and whispers, “You are doing so well, Clint. So good.”

 

Thor is easily the most easygoing dom out of all the Avengers. And he _is_ a dom, because Tony’s learned by now that Asgardians and humans aren’t all that different, once you get past the whole huge-and-insanely-strong-and-lives-thousands-of-years. In any case, Thor’s never dealt out any punishment, and rarely even has a sharp word for Clint, especially when he’s down.

 

Right after him comes Bruce. He _does_ punish Clint, but very rarely, and usually his punishments mean Clint isn’t allowed to look up when he’s kneeling while Bruce tinkers around in the lab.

 

Tony likes to think Steve and he rank around the same level. They deal out punishments, but only when Clint deserves it, and even then when he’s stepped outside of the lines way too far. They’re not as generous about praises as Thor or Bruce, but they’re not stingy with it, either.

 

Natasha is the necessary evil of the group. Her usual punishments mean a sharp tug of his hair, or sometimes Clint will be sporting a new bruise on his cheek where Natasha slapped him hard. Sometimes she gets intense, and Clint will be quiet and subdued for weeks. All of them are grateful for Natasha, really. Even if she claims she doesn’t mind, Tony’s seen her curled up around Clint after she drops him, stroking his face with a tender look on her face.

 

Tony pulls himself out of Clint’s lips, and Clint flinches. “I can do better,” he blurts, and looks up, a little desperate.

 

Tony laughs. “You were doing fine. I just want to watch, that’s all.” He pulls back and rubs Clint cheeks as Thor starts to trust in earnest, making Clint cry out and grab for Tony. “Don’t come until I give you permission.” Clint whines. “You think you can do that?”

 

Clint nods, his body trembling as Thor changes his angle to shove up into his prostate. Clint buries his face in Tony’s stomach, muffling his cries into his skin as Thor smiles and starts to suck on his neck. Tony can see exactly when the order gets too much for Clint, the way Clint’s body twists and he starts to whine. Thor nibbles on his neck. “You are doing so well, Clint. My sweet, sweet hawk.”

  
Clint mewls at the praise, hitches his hips back in an attempt to push back against Thor, but Thor keeps him where he is, nipping affectionately at his shoulder. Thor growls loudly, slamming hard once in and then keeping up with shallow thrusts. Tony knows Thor’s done when he pulls out, looking like a satisfied lion. Clint’s legs are stiff and trembling, and he paws at Tony. “ _Please_.” He whispers. “Please let me come?”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow at Thor, who shoves three thick fingers back into Clint, making him fall forward. “Yes. Do it.”

 

Clint comes almost immediately when Thor twists, scrambling for purchase on Tony’s sleeves. He collapses bonelessly onto Tony’s lap, and Tony nudges his cock back into Clint’s lips. “Swallow,” he reminds, and Clint brings his hand up to grab the base, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs his head up and down. Tony groans when Clint whines, most likely because Thor’s fingers are still inside him, and it doesn’t take long for him to release.

 

Tony swings his legs off the bed and lets Thor finger Clint to yet another orgasm. By the time he gets back showered and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, Clint’s been cleaned up – and plugged up – and is slung over Thor’s shoulder. “Where’d you find the plug?”

 

“It was under your bed. I had it cleaned.” Thor smiles, kneading Clint’s ass. They go down to breakfast like that, Clint wearing nothing but his ass plug. It’s his usual wear when there’s no one else in the tower and they’ve got the day off.

 

Clint isn’t your everyday sub. He’s actually like a dom most of the time, and any agent who’s dumb enough to point out he’s a sub gets pummeled in the training room. But on days when they all have the day off, when Natasha and Steve and Clint are all free from running missions on the same day, Clint’s a docile, happy sub.

 

The moment Thor slides Clint off his shoulder, Clint makes his way toward Bruce. He drops to a kneel at Bruce’s feet, looking up expectantly like a puppy. Bruce smiles, runs his fingers in Clint’s hair and Clint mewls happily. “Hungry?” Clint nods, and gets a small slice of apple as an award. He chews thoroughly, carefully, and then opens his mouth for the next. Bruce keeps feeding him, stroking his hair between mouthfuls and murmuring soft praises. When Bruce offers him another bite, Clint pulls his head away a little and instead glances up at Bruce’s cup of water. Bruce laughs and gently presses his hand on Clint’s cheek as Clint drinks from the offered cup. “Keep it. Drink when you’re thirsty.”

 

Clint does, and they go back to his food. On these days, Clint doesn’t stop eating when he’s full – he stops eating when the dom feeding him stops. Usually, Bruce is good with knowing when to stop, and when Clint’s chewing slows, Bruce slides the rest of the eggs away and Clint sighs contently, resting his cheek against Bruce’s thigh as Bruce gets through the rest of the morning paper. He sips on his cup sometimes. Once, he accidentally spills a bit of water on Bruce’s thigh, and gets a warning look from Natasha, who’s sitting across the table, but Bruce just laughs. “It’s okay. He’s being so good.”

 

Tony’s just enjoying the day, sipping his coffee. When they all have the day off at the same time, the day’s completely for Clint. It’s the day when they get all their dom duties done, making up for what they couldn’t with sex and praises and even punishment. That’s why they spend their time in the common floor, or sometime Clint’s floor, keeping Clint occupied the entire day.

 

“Done?” Steve says, ruffling Clint’s hair.

 

Bruce chuckles, bending down to press a kiss into Clint’s hair. “Yeah, you can take him.”

 

Clint stands happily – albeit with a wince because of the plug – when Steve beckons him over. Steve settles on the couch in front of the TV next to Tony and Clint settles between his legs, already coaxing his cock out with his hands. Steve’s not hard, yet, but he will be, soon. “You pay attention to Tony, too, Clint.”

 

Clint’s hand comes up immediately at that, coaxing Tony’s out. He takes both cocks in his hand, stroking expertly as he settles comfortably on his knees on the plush carpet. They never make Clint kneel on the hard surface unless he’s being punished. Steve gets priority – he’s the one dominating Clint right now, and Tony’s had a blowjob about half an hour ago – so Clint swallows Steve down, chocking a little on the length. “Go slow, Clint. You’re doing so well.”

 

Clint smiles around his mouthful and Steve keeps his hand in Clint’s hair. He’s neither yanking nor pushing, just keeping his hand present as a grounding point for Clint. “Swallow,” Steve grunts, his hand tightening for a moment when he comes. Clint complies happily, nuzzling Steve’s clothed thigh when he’s done.

 

“I think you’re forgetting someone.” Natasha says, out of nowhere, and Clint’s head snaps up. She’s kneeling behind him and she nudges Clint onto his hands and knees, expert fingers tugging out the plug Thor slid into Clint. Clint takes Tony into his hand and starts stroking, his head still resting next to Steve’s cock. Natasha replaces the plug with a thicker glass one, smiling lightly when Clint whimpers. “Cold?”

 

Clint nods, looks back with a puppy face, but doesn’t complain when Natasha slap him lightly and tugs him back to his kneeling position. He gets a ruffle to the hair and Natasha’s rare praise. “Good boy,” she tells him, and he beams.

 

\--

 

Clint ends up in Bruce’s bed for the night. Through the day he’d disappeared to Natasha’s room and came back plugged with a thick piece of ginger, ass bruises in stripes of black and red. “You deserved it, didn’t you?” Bruce asks, when Clint collapses at his feet.

 

“Yes.” Clint mutters. He’s a mess – his face is streaked with tears and blotched red, his wrists still tied tight together. “Please untie me?”

 

Bruce takes the offered hands and plays with the tight knots. “What did you do wrong, Clint?”

 

“Snapped at Tony and almost kicked Steve in the face.” He says, a little reluctantly. When Bruce snorts, he adds, “On purpose. Because I wanted it.”

 

“Right. Got more than what you asked for, though, hm?” Bruce unties the silk – Natasha would never do anything that would permanently scar, and the skin under is a little red and swollen, but not chafed or broken. “She clean you out, too?”

 

Clint winces, rubs his stomach a little. “Three times.”

 

Bruce snorts again and lets Clint nudge his knees apart so he can start going down on Bruce’s cock. He’s probably expecting Bruce to take the ginger out, but Bruce doesn’t, just weaves his hand through Clint’s hair, keeping him down when Clint moves all the way down. He can feel Clint breathe hard through his nose. “She set you up on the machine, too?” Clint nods, coughing lightly when Bruce lets him back up. “You were only gone for about two hours.”

 

Clint grumbles, “It was only for twenty minutes.” He licks a long stripe from the base of Bruce’s cock up to the tip.

 

“The next time you do that, you’ll be there the entire day.” Bruce says. His voice is firm, and Clint looks up. He drops his head, nodding softly. Bruce smiles. “Come on, Clint. No slacking. If you’re really good, I’ll take the ginger out and fuck you instead.”

 

Clint smiles up at him. Clint usually stays somewhere between a down and his regular state during these days, and he’s dopily happy the entire day. Sometimes, Natasha drops him – because every sub needs a drop now and then – and sometimes he’s completely his regular alert self. But most of the time he’s like this – relaxed, happy and craving praise from his doms.

 

Bruce curls his fingers lightly against Clint’s neck. And his doms are happy to give it to him. Clint goes at it for a long time, teasing Bruce with his tongue. Bruce keeps himself in check, keeping Clint still if he gets too close. Clint whimpers after a while. “Your mouth hurts?” Clint hesitates, and Bruce chuckles. “Get to the bed. On your back.”

 

Clint hobbles to the bed, and Bruce nudges his thighs open once he’s down. He doesn’t even know where Natasha found a ginger so big, and he tugs it out, wincing in sympathy as Clint whimpers. The skin is inflamed a bright red and Bruce kisses the inside of Clint’s knee. “Please, Bruce.” Clint breathes, when Bruce slides a finger inside. “I’m ready, please?”

 

“Are you really?” Bruce grins, sliding his finger all the way inside to tap at the bundle of nerves that makes Clint twist on the sheets.

 

Clint cants his hips up. “Yes. Please. So ready for your cock. _Please_ fuck me.” If he was Tony, Bruce probably would have played with Clint’s need a little. But he’s not Tony, so Bruce squeezes lube onto himself and pushes in. Clint goes stiff under him, wrapping his legs tightly around him and moaning up a storm.

 

“You’re so good, Clint.” Bruce whispers, pressing kisses into his collarbone. Clint bucks his hips up and Bruce slams his hips downward. “You’re _such_ a good sub. So perfect.” Clint purrs and whines at his blabbered praises. Bruce isn’t as good with praises as Thor is – Thor gets really creative, and Bruce has seen Clint get off on Thor praising him – but he’s just as sincere.

 

“Guh,” Clint says, when Bruce collapses on top of him. Bruce rolls off, wipes them both down as best as he can and tugs Clint close. “Tomorrow?”

 

“Tony took another day off so we can have you again.” Bruce smiles, and Clint looks pleasantly surprised. “Because you’re special, Clint. And we love you.” He kisses Clint’s nose. “And you’re a good sub. Best there is.”

 

Clint smiles. He peeks an eye open before he falls asleep and sasses, “What’s the possibility of me waking up with Tony’s cock inside me?”

 

Bruce laughs. “Pretty big.”


End file.
